Lantern
|next = |synopsis = Kim takes time off; Jimmy tries to make amends; Nacho gambles with his future; Hamlin pushes Chuck to make a decision. |viewers = }} "Lantern" is the tenth episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the thirtieth episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In a flashback, a teenaged Chuck reads The Adventures of Mabel to a younger Jimmy in a tent in their family's backyard in Cicero, Illinois. As he continues reading, the camera closes in on the gas lantern lighting the tent. Act I Kim is taken to the hospital following her car accident and has broken her arm put in a cast. A worried Jimmy comes to her hospital room. That night, the two return to the scene of the crash, where Jimmy tries to pick up the scattered Gatwood Oil documents. At HHM, Chuck confronts Howard and the other partners over his threat to sue the firm. Noting that HHM could go bankrupt if the lawsuit goes through, Chuck suggests they put their disputes aside. Instead, Howard calls out Chuck for putting his vendettas ahead of the firm's best interest. He hands Chuck a check for $3 million, paid out of his own pocket, and tells him that he's won. In the lobby, Chuck is forced to watch as Howard announces his departure in front of the assembled staff. Jimmy tends to Kim as she recovers at her house. While he makes her breakfast, Jimmy decides to move out of Wexler McGill's office space and sublet the building, saying he does not care about it even though he has just gotten his money from the Sandpiper settlement. Kim expresses guilt over the fact she so overworked herself that she fell asleep at the wheel, putting herself and other people in danger. Jimmy promises Kim that he is going to "fix everything." Act II Hector, flanked by Nacho and Arturo, arrives at Manuel's upholstery shop. Nacho gives Hector a tour of the property and explains how he plans to use it for Hector's drug business. Hector approaches Manuel and offers him several hundred dollars, but Nacho tells him to get out of the shop. Nacho tells his father to think about their loved ones, persuading him to take the money. Outside, Nacho tries to tell Hector that his father is reluctant because he's "old-fashioned," but Hector replies that he doesn't trust him. At Kim's house, Francesca presents her with get-well gifts from Mesa Verde and Billy Gatwood. Francesca comments that Kim is lucky to have survived her crash on that stretch of road, commenting to have seen numerous deadly accidents while driving there. Despite being told that they might be able to meet Gatwood's deadline, Kim abruptly tells Francesca to cancel his meeting and postpone her other appointments. She has Francesca drive her to a local Blockbuster Video, where the two rent a bunch of DVDs. Kim's accident causes Jimmy to reconsider his behavior towards Chuck, leading him to reluctantly drive to his brother's house to check up on him. Upon entering, Jimmy is surprised to see that Chuck has reinstalled the electricity to the house. He tells Chuck that he regrets how he handled their feud, and signals that he wants to make amends. Chuck rejects Jimmy's overture, saying that his sentiments are pointless because it is in his inherent nature to hurt those around him, no matter what he says or feels. To twist the knife even further, he coldly tells Jimmy that he never really cared about him. Crushed, Jimmy leaves. That night, Chuck is unable to sleep. After taking medication and trying to make entries into his logbook, Chuck goes to the fuse box downstairs and shuts down all the electricity in the house. Chuck lies awake in the dark, alone. Act III Jimmy drops by Irene's room at Sandpiper Crossing to celebrate the Sandpiper settlement with balloons and a cake. Jimmy tries to make suggestions for how Irene can spend the money, but she tells him that her friends remain upset with her. At the shopping mall, Jimmy sees Irene's chair yoga group and unsuccessfully tries to persuade them to mend fences with her. The other ladies remark that Jimmy is a "good friend" and that Irene doesn't deserve him, unaware of Jimmy's role in manipulating them all into agreeing to the early Sandpiper settlement. Meanwhile, Chuck suffers a major relapse of his EHS delusion. He calls the power company, asking why the meter is still running when he has shut off the power to his house. Seeking to find the source of electricity, he goes around the house flipping switches and unscrewing bulbs, periodically checking to see if his meter has stopped. After cancelling an appointment with Dr. Cruz, he even disconnects his phone. Eventually, Chuck is driven to tearing apart his walls looking for hidden sources of electricity. Chuck finds a piece of wiring hidden in the wall, but discovers that the meter is still running after hours of searching. In anger, he destroys the meter with a baseball bat. Act IV Nacho sits in his van outside the upholstery shop, with a gun on the passenger seat. When Hector pulls up in his car, Nacho takes the gun and attempts to follow him into the building. However, Nacho sees that Hector has been followed by Arturo, preventing him from going further. Hector, Nacho, and Arturo watch as Gus and Juan Bolsa arrive on the scene. Bolsa reiterates Don Eladio's position that Gus will handle drug distribution for the Cartel. Hector becomes increasingly enraged, and opens the vial with Nacho's spiked pills. This time, the pills work and Hector almost dies from a heart attack. Gus urges Bolsa to leave as he performs CPR on Hector. After Hector is loaded into an ambulance, Gus suspiciously eyes Nacho. Act V Jimmy returns to Kim's house, where they are watching a marathon of rented movies while she is taking time off of work. Jimmy reports that his efforts to make Irene and her friends reconcile have kept ending in failure, with his efforts to put in a good word for Irene having the opposite effect. Jimmy finally devises a way to do right by Irene, but tells Kim that "I really, really don't want to do it." The following day, Jimmy shows up at Sandpiper Crossing to lead Irene's chair yoga group. Erin Brill appears and demands to see Jimmy outside, where she confronts him about lying to his clients to get an early payday from the Sandpiper settlement. Jimmy confirms the charges and insults Irene and her friends, seemingly unaware that his comments are being broadcast to everyone in the yoga room through his microphone. When Jimmy returns, Irene and her friends rebuke him before leaving. It is revealed that Jimmy engineered the incident with Erin to help Irene, though Erin says that she was telling the truth about how she feels about Jimmy. Later, Jimmy and Kim move out of their office space at WM. They apologize to Francesca for the firm not working out, but she says that she will be able to return to her job at the Motor Vehicle Division; Jimmy promises to hire her back if he and Kim manage to restart their practice. After Francesca leaves, Jimmy tries to throw away his Rolodex, seeing as he has disgraced himself with his elderly clients; Kim tells him to keep it. After admiring the WM wall mural, the two leave. That night, Chuck sits in the middle of his wrecked house and kicks at a table on which the gas lantern is resting, in an apparent attempt to commit suicide. Chuck finally manages to kick over the lantern. From the outside, we watch as the house begins to catch fire. Trivia * The toll-free number for the National Suicide Prevention Hotline (1-800-273-8255) was shown after the end credits of this episode. Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut (credit only) * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Javier Grajeda as Juan Bolsa * Jessie Ennis as Erin Brill * Bonnie Bartlett as Helen * Jean Effron as Irene Landry * Phyllis Applegate as Myrtle * Carol Mansell as Rose * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Juan Carlos Cantu as Manuel Varga * Mark Margolis as Hector "Tio" Salamanca |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Efrain Villa as Carlos * Gabriel Rush as Young Chuck * Cole Whitaker as Young Jimmy * Sarah Minnich as Brenda * Audrey Moore as Julie * James E. Dowling as Francis * Anthony Escobar as Gesualdo * Manny Rubio as Worker * Kimberly Kiegel as Senior Attorney * Courtney Taylor as HHM Employee * Jessica Flores as EMT #1 * Zacharia Azar as EMT #2 * Marissa Woolf as Hospital Technician |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Aeryn Peterson as Corporate Client * Leana Lewis as Actress * Tom Thumb as D.E.A. Agent Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-310-chuck-mckean-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-310-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg Trivia TBA Memorable Quotes TBA Featured Music TBA es:Lantern Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)